I'm Always Thinking About You
by Fatal Instigator
Summary: A song-fic about how Wanda feels about Todd


**Uh, well, I'm not a big fan of Wanda and Todd being together, but I heard this song and I thought that even if Wanda likes Todd, we all know she's probably not going to show her affection towards him (just like a famous DBZ couple!) Wanda went through a lot when she was growing up, it stills affects her to this day. She probably either doesn't know how to show her affection or she just doesn't want to. This is just a song fic about the real Wanda, the one underneath all the barriers she has up. To sum it up Wanda wants Todd….yea that'll do. The song I used is about a girl looking for someone to love (how original) Well that's what I think it's about…..I feel so drugged up right now I don't even know what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or The Luna Rock Soundtrack's "I want someone to love"**

**Note: Italic bold is the song, while plain italics are Wanda's thoughts.**

**Quote for the day: We can't destroy true love, but parents can!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda lay on the floor of the Brotherhood Boarding House kicking her feet in the air. The guys had gone out to do 'guy stuff' as Lance called it. Wanda sat up and glared at Fred who decided to stay and keep her company. _Probably couldn't stand to be away from the fridge,_ she thought bitterly. 

Fred looked over at her from his spot in the kitchen and smiled. "I made you lunch Wanda. Todd wanted you to eat something for once"

_Todd! _That name went through her like a knife._ What the hell is his problem? I'm not starving myself!_ It took her every bit of willpower not to run out that door and slice him to bits. She chuckled softly at the thought. _As much fun as that seems, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. _ She sighed and went up to her room, ignoring Fred who was asking her if he could borrow a CD.

She slammed her door shut and fell on the bed. _Am I becoming soft? I don't want to kill Todd anymore? Did I step in the Twilight Zone or something? That was nice of him though, he always wants to look after me._ She smiled remembering how Kurt told her about Todd saving her. _He is pretty cute in a froggy sort or way…no! Don't think that Wanda! You hate that slime-ball! He eats flies! That's just gross!_

"Am I arguing with myself?" She said out loud "Now I know I'm crazy." She got up and crossed the room, picking up the picture of her and the rest of the brotherhood. She traced her finger around Todd's face. 

_Yes_ she mentally agreed with herself. _He's the one…but he took advantage of you Wanda! You have to remember that! But he's so nice to me!_

"I've got to stop talking to myself!" She got up and leaned on the window still.

**_"Got a feeling you're the one now"_******

**_"My heart's beating for ya stronger"_**

She jumped on her bed.

**_"Every day I'm dreaming of you" _**

**_"What's a girl in love to do huh?"_**

**_"Got emotions that are real and growing" _**

**_"Can't seem to keep 'em from a' showing"_**

She ran back to the window and opened it.

**_"Just want to shout out to the sky" _**

**_"Please be mine!" _**

She watched cars drive down the street.

**_"I want someone to love" _**

**_"To give my everything" _**

**_"I just want to be with you, be with you, baby" _**

**_"Cause if I had your love" _**

**_"I'd have everything" _**

**_"I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah... yeah"_**

She slammed her window shut and grabbed a CD. 

**_"Listen now to what I'm saying" _**

**_"Cause this ain't a game I'm playing" _**

She pumped her arms in the air and smiled evilly.

**_"You may think other girls are fine but boy" _**

**_"I'm gonna make you mine "_**

She opened the door and started down the stairs.

**_"Start thinking in a new direction" _**

She walked by a confused looking Fred.

**_"You and I would be in total perfection"_**

**_"The cool side now to affection"_**

She threw him the CD.

**_"Here ya go"_**

She opened the door and walked down the street.

**_"I want someone to love" _**

**_"To give my everything" _**

**_"I just want to be with you, be with you, baby" _**

**_"Cause if I had your love" _**

**_"I'd have everything" _**

**_"I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah... yeah" _**

She pushed past a woman, and went down into the subway.

**_"It couldn't be now any clearer" _**

**_"All I want is for you to be nearer"_**

"Where did Lance say they were going?" she muttered.

**_"Closer to the heart that beats for you" _**

**_"Don't you know that I want-want-want ya!"_**

"The mall! That's where they are!"

**_"Need you more than the air I'm breathing" _**

**_"_****_So you better-better be believing"_******

"Todd you better be there"

**_"You're the only one in this world" _**

**_"For this girl"_**

She started walking to the mall.

**_"I want someone to love" _**

**_"To give my everything" _**

**_"I just want to be with you, be with you, baby" _**

**_"Cause if I had your love" _**

**_"I'd have everything" _**

**_"I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby"_**

She got to the mall, and after searching for Todd and having no luck, gave up and starting walking back home.

**_"I want someone to love"  _**

**_"Someone to be my only love"_**

**_"I want someone to love" _**

**_"Someone to be my only love"_**

She opened the door and walked right back up the stairs.

**_"I want someone to love"  _**

**_"Someone to be my only love"_**

**_"I want someone to love" _**

**_"Someone to be my only love"_**

She went back to her room and lay back on her bed.

**_"I want someone to love" _**

**_"Someone to love"_**

**_"Someone to be my only love" _**

**_"Someone to be my only love"_**

"Stupid Todd"…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Opps, that didn't have a happy ending. Oh well, Boo ya! Sorry about the ending guys, I wanted to make it a happy one, but I just couldn't. And I don't want any flames because of it. If you want, I'll re-write it when I'm in a better mood. Review please.**


End file.
